The present invention relates to a digital cordless terminal or telephone (DCT) system in a limited-sized area, such as an office, factory, or the like. In particular, the invention provides a method and apparatus for operating and locating a DCT handset among an integrated network of base stations.
A single cordless terminal or handset for use with a single radio base station connected to telephone wiring installed in a wall is commonly found in a household or an office. Also, cordless phones operating with multiple radio base stations, where all base stations are directed by a common controller, have been used in a limited-sized area larger than a household or office. In such systems, all telephone line traffic and control signals from base stations are processed through a control hub, the common controller, which connects to a local exchange. The centralized controller is responsible for the switching interface, in addition to control features. If the common controller experiences problems, the entire system may be disabled, leading to impaired or even non-operational telephone service.
Accordingly, it is economical and desirable to have an integrated network of radio base stations with direct telephone line interface and decentralized control for use in limited-sized areas.